<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team Bonding is Important by anxiousbutcaffeinated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125573">Team Bonding is Important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated'>anxiousbutcaffeinated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Team on the Block [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Exy (All For The Game), Female Exy Team, Foxes mentioned, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest Class I exy team needs some bonding if they're going to work together to win...</p><p>or the team replaces practice with fun things but tries to make it count as training</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The New Team on the Block [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team Bonding is Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this in my drafts for weeks and couldn't find the inspiration to finish it. I wanted to introduce y'all to everyone more before the foxes come and they play against watch other, and I'm still trying to develop them as characters. If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to comment them below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Part 1 - Offensive Line</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“First rule of team bonding, you don’t talk about team bonding.”</p><p>“That’s literally the opposite of what we’re supposed to be doing.” </p><p>Alex threw her head back and laughed, arm falling over Kaylee’s shoulders. “You got it captain, I am feeling very emotional and vulnerable and ready to share my deepest darkest secrets with you.”</p><p>Isabel held the door open for the three other girls, smile on her face as her teammates passed her. They didn’t have jersey’s yet, the school was still dragging their feet ordering them, so the four of them were wearing the matching tee shirts they had all gotten and painted their numbers on. They definitely looked homemade, but it warned her heart every time she was reminded that they were a team, in it together.</p><p>“Literally nothing would make me happier, please tell me everything.” Aisha was on cloud nine, she’d been cooped up on campus for far too long and canceling practice for a bonding field trip made her entire week.</p><p>The lights and music hit them right away, making them all pause at the door just taking it all in. Isabel laughed, herding her offensive line toward the front counter. “Okay ladies, we have to rent our shoes. If anyone asks, roller skating counts as endurance cardio, got it?”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Aisha jumped to go first, so hyped to put on the shoes. They were cute, despite the obnoxious faded colors, and she had built her outfit around them. She was gonna look fucking cute.</p><p>“I have never done this before, so I expect someone to hold my hand,” Kaylee was leaning into Alex, looking at the shoes with speculation.</p><p>“You ever been ice skating? It’s kinda like that, same movements.” Aisha was on her feet in her shoes by the time the rest of them had gotten theirs, fast as ever. She was literally skating circles around them as they tied their laces.</p><p>“Okay, but someone has to save me before I break an ankle.”</p><p>“No injuries, that’s one of the rules of team bonding. Probably the only rule of team bonding.”</p><p>Isabel held Kaylee’s arm as she got to her feet, shoes tightly tied and ready to take on the world. Well, for the very small oval roller rink. Her balance wasn’t bad, so it was mostly as a safety net. “Isabel, anyone ever point out that you’re definitely our mom friend? I feel very nurtured and cared for.”</p><p>Alex squeezed past them to get onto the rink, laughing when she overheard Kaylee. “Captain mom? Mom captain?”</p><p>Isabel smirked, covering up a wince as Kaylee’s hand tightened on her wrist. She was getting comfortable, not flailing like a newborn deer which was good. “I think just one or the other, I think it would be too much. Can’t let people think my ego has gotten out of control, you know?”</p><p>Aisha flew by them, easily lapping around the rink. “You got it Momtain.”</p><p>“The only reason I’ll allow it is because it sounds like Mothman.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Part 2 - Defensive Line</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once the car was in park three doors were fling open, bodies jumping onto the pavement.</p><p>“I don’t care if we need to walk, Tessa is NOT driving us back to campus.”</p><p>The drivers side door opened, Tessa Wilson glaring over the roof at Millie. “There is nothing wrong with my driving.”</p><p>Zakyia adjusted her sleeves, “I counted four different times we almost got into accidents.”</p><p>“But did we? No we did not. I think the correct response is ‘Thank you Tessa for driving us away from our exhausting practice to our fun bonding activity.’ You’re welcome.”</p><p>Elliott jumped to her feet, brushing some gravel off of her knees. “Are you going to tell us the super secret activity now?”</p><p>“Using my deductive reasoning, based on the very large sign right in front of us, I’m gonna take an educated guess and say we’re going rock climbing.”</p><p>“Five points for Victoria. Coach says we need better communication and teamwork, so here we all. Someone’s gonna climb and the other person is going to hold the ropey thing to keep them from falling to their death.”</p><p>Elliott ran and jumped onto Max’s back, clinging like a koala. “Don’t worry Max, I won’t drop you.”</p><p>Max caught her easily and started walking to the door, Elliott demanding piggy back rides was commonplace on the team like now.  She was <em> the most </em>affectionate girl they’d ever met. “You weight like 100 pounds wet, you are not holding me up.”</p><p>“But trust!”</p><p>“But not breaking my legs!”</p><p>“We’re already walking inside, can you girls pick up the pace?” Tessa was holding the door open, assuring the defensive line into the rock climbing building. “No one is getting hurt today, coach would literally kill me.”</p><p>Millie looked over at them, already having someone helping her into her harness. “With you dead and Max hurt, we won’t have enough players for a game.”</p><p>Zakiya looked over her shoulder, totally strapped in and ready to climb. “The Foxes only had eight for a while, we could ask super nicely and then just replace Tessa right away.”</p><p>“I’m ready to climb, let’s go.” Victoria grabbed Millie and just started walking further into the building.</p><p>The team was outfitted with their uncomfortable but life saving harnesses and ushered towards the large gymnasium of rock walls. Victoria was already a quarter of the way up the wall, focused on the next handhold. MIllie looked over at their entrance, raising a hand to wave.</p><p>“Millie, don’t you dare take a hand off my rope or else swear I will come back down there!” Victoria didn’t even look to knw that her partner got distracted by their teammates.</p><p>“Don’t worry Vicky I got you!”</p><p>“Call me Vicky again and you’ll be walking home!”</p><p>“Love you too girl!”</p><p>Tessa held the rope for Zakiya, pulling it tight as she started going up. Elliott ran and was jumping up and down waiting for Max to catch up. “Did you drink like six redbulls this morning? Why are you so excited?”</p><p>“I like climbing, it makes me feel like something magical. And like strong, like a fairy or a wood nymph”</p><p>Millie called from across the room. “She just wants to be tall!”</p><p>“We’re the same height Millie!”</p><p>“But I’m comfortable in my body!”</p><p>“Well I’m happy and support you!”</p><p>“You too girl!”</p><p>Zakiya looked down at Tessa with a smirk. “Does that count as team bonding?”</p><p>Tessa laughed, head back but holding the rope tight. “If Coach asks, I think we can say we delivered.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>